


Waiting in the Wings

by Rhianne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CSI100 LJ drabble community. Cath/Nick het drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the Wings

When she walks down the corridor, he’s watching. He’s heard about her date, though the change of hair and clothes would have given her away. 

He wonders who the lucky man is, and whether this will become more than a casual fling. He knows it’s selfish to hope that it doesn’t – he can’t expect her to stay single until he can find the courage to ask her himself, and it’s no surprise that there’s always a queue of men vying for her affections. 

One day, Nick promises silently, when she’s single again, he’ll be the one waiting in the wings.


End file.
